


it's you and me (and all of the people)

by rxs



Series: Wherever you go I hope you find it [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, multi-chap drabble fic, will add charas as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxs/pseuds/rxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of short drabbles that form the story of Clarke Griffin and how she became the legend of the Trigeda Clans. Tribe!Au, Eventually Bellarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's you and me (and all of the people)

**she’s gone the first day of war.**

saddled the first day the horn sounds.

**ready to avenge the past.**

_She’s too far into her mind to realize._

he will follow her to the dawn of goodbyes.

 

Clarke Griffin doesn’t know how much death can affect a lifestyle until her mother turns her father in for a crime he didn’t commit and is beheaded at dawn.

She’s always known the penalty for treason to the Chief is death, and being the daughter two of the Elders she’s seen her fair share of executions, but she never expected to become the aftermath of one.

Never expected the pain to become so persistent, so overwhelming, consuming her very will to live and leaving her like a leave in a hurricane. It didn’t matter what everyone said, and what everyone thought of her and her medical prowess.

The truth was her mother was the murderer of an innocent man and she couldn’t bear to look at her one more time. Her family had been disintegrated and her tribe had turned her back on justice and loyalty.

She had no desire to stay.

So she packed her clothes in a skin wrap, took what she could carry and left before Abby came looking for her and found her gone. She had a few hours to figure out a plan.

The Ark Tribe was dying anyways.

And she had no reason to stay and watch it burn.  

**Author's Note:**

> SO IDK what the hell I'm doing but I figure I can write a story small pieces at a time, I have an idea of what I want to do but keep in mind the stories won't be more than 1k per chapter. Also, be darlings and leave reviews and kudos for dear old me okay. I promise lots of angst as usual! And maybe a little fluff if I can come up with the will to write it. Also, all poems are mine and mine alone ♥


End file.
